Kind of Human
by Crabtacular
Summary: [TF Story] What happens when your own body turns against you while being hunted by people you don't even know who they are? Well you get Jake Grey's story. Follow him as his whole life gets flipped on its head after a meeting with some weird men in black. Can him, his brother, a girl with amnesia, and a handcuffed, cursed man get to the bottom of this? Probably not.
1. Close Encounters of the Sharp Kind

**Welcome to my first attempt at a story of really any kind, I've written small things before but never anything like this. I felt inspired to take a crack at the TF genre of Pokémon after reading some other stories written in it. (I took some inspiration from New Species, as well as Phases of Change which are awesome stories that you should check out even if they haven't been updated in a while they are still really good.) So please be gentle in the reviews which I really can't strain enough how important those are can't get better if I don't know what you don't like. Anyways as I envision it this will probably be a 25-30ish chapter series which I will hopefully finish. Because trust me I know how awful it is to read a story to find the author just gave up. But I digress the actually story, story starts at Chapter 3 which I already have the first 3 written. I hope to upload once a week on Sunday, but with school literally starting the day after I put this up idk. So I hope you enjoy my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. SO ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter 1: Close Encounters of the Sharp Kind

 **If there is one thing I have learned about life it's how much I've come to love guaranteed schedule, you don't think much of it right now but imagine if suddenly your daily routine was completely ruined and taken away from you. I don't mean you had to take a different path to get to where you were going, or a store being out of the soda you liked I mean you not knowing what will happen next and you aren't guaranteed a next. It truly is horrifying to not know anything about what could happen next it makes you rather paranoid pretty quickly which was a good thing honestly. See I'm on the run from a group of people I don't even know who they are nor does anyone else I've tried to get help from but you see doing that is rather hard in my situation. So let me catch you up on the story to this point.**

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" A loud bell can be heard as notifying the end of the day. _Finally never thought summer would come, and this period has felt like an eternity._ Walking out of school is fourteen-year old Jake Grey a pale kid with blue eyes, long light brown hair, he is fairly skinny and about 5"8. He is walking to his car where another figure is waiting for him. It was Stephen Grey his brother, Stephen is a sixteen-years old and Jake's brother, he has rather short brown hair it being darker than Jakes, he is tanner than Jake, but just as skinny.

"Hey Stephen ready to finally go home for the summer?" "You know it, but can we stop by the Pokémart on the way back have to pick up some stuff for the house." With a groan I unlock the doors of my car and get in along with Stephen. "Fine but be quick I just want to relax finals sucked." After driving through the tidal wave of traffic that was filled with both people getting off work and out of school we made it to the Pokémart. "I've just got to grab a few things mainly for Cinder. You coming in?" Stephen looked like he wanted my help with the shopping which told me he would be a while, but I had some plans of my own see I needed to go by the Professor's place and pick up my Pokémon from him. This was going to be my first Pokémon and I really didn't want to keep him waiting. Fortunately I was the only one who knew that my Bulbasaur would be showing up today because if my parents knew they would have wanted to be there and make it as awkward and drawn out as possible. Trust me having your parents take nonstop pictures of you and your first Pokémon when you haven't met before doesn't start a relationship off well my brother knew this from experience, when he got Cinder it took him about two weeks before he would come near our parents since he wasn't a fan of flash photos.

"No I have to run by the Professor's place real quick," before Stephen could realize what this meant I was already driving off. "Smart not telling mom and dad." He yelled after me. On my way there I was feeling rather scared I mean what if he didn't like me or he didn't get along with Cinder, Cinder was my brother's Charmander that he had gotten from the Professor as well, he was a fire type but Cinder is rather easy going and lazy so it should be fine. When I had pulled up outside of the Professor's place I saw another car was here. _Weird I only thought he was only expecting me today. Also this doesn't look like a student's car considering no one drives a giant black van._ Not thinking too much about it I shut off my car, locked it and went inside. When I went in I didn't see the Professor right away and got a little scared that I had missed him.

"Professor you in here?" that's when a door opened on the other side of the room and the Professor poked his head out. "Jake please follow me follow don't worry he is ready to go, and so is your gear." The Professor led me down some hallways to a room that had a table in it and some computers, it actually seemed more like a storage closet or something. On the table however is where I saw my first Pokémon waiting for me of course it was in its Pokéball. There was also a Pokédex and some empty Pokéballs. "Here you go Jake good luck with him, I do hope he gets along with Cinder grass and fire types don't tend to be the best of friends." He chuckled at this but there was a hint of seriousness when he said that. "It should be fine Cinder is pretty easy going after all." I picked up the Pokéball and after a bright flash went off a Bulbasaur appeared in front of us. "Hey Zero you ready to go home?" when he came out he seemed a little weary of me at first but he warmed up to me pretty quick I guess the mention of getting out the lab probably helped. "Zero is the name you gave him Jake, I like it." Again he chuckled "Here is your Pokédex and a few empty Pokéballs for you." "Thanks again Professor it does mean a lot, also the whole you agreeing not to tell my parents is awesome as well." "Don't worry I remember how horrified Cinder was of your parents due to their overload of love, but I can't blame them your kids first Pokémon is a rather huge thing." With that I returned Zero threw the Pokédex into my backpack and pocketed the Pokéballs. "Well I've got to head out Professor, I left Stephen at the Pokémart before I came so I'll talk to you later." He waved at me as I dashed out. While leaving I was too busy thinking about adventuring with Zero over the summer that I didn't realize there were to people in front of me and I ran straight into one of them falling down. They seemed to be wearing matching outfits I guess and looked rather serious. "Sorry about that should have watched where I was going." They only flashed me dirty looks and kept walking. _Something seems off about them, and that something tells me it has to do with the Professor._

After I got up I followed the uniformed men back to where the Professor had just given me Zero to see them talking to the Professor. "Listen I don't care what you want to do we want that research you have been doing on genetic manipulation. If you don't hand it over then our boss has told us to make you his next lab rat and take your research anyways so make up your mind." _Okay something is definitely up I should probably help him out considering there are two of them._ _I'll need an excuse so that way if this is something I shouldn't be stopping I don't look like a complete idiot._ "Hey Professor I think I left my keys on the table." With that all eyes were on me. "Get out of here kid or we will make you leave." _Okay something is definitely up that's for sure and I don't think these guys are here to do any good._ While the guys were looking at me I saw the Professor dash across the run and hit a button. An alarm started going off, the two men looked very pissed at this point. "Damnit you grab the kid I'll go for the Professor we can't have any witnesses, plus we can use them if the cops get here to soon." Without hesitation I pulled Zero from my belt and let him out.

"Okay Zero I know this is a little sudden but need your help." He flashed me nod letting me know he was good to go, then the guys in front me sent out an Ekans and Zubat. "So the kid wants to play huh well let's play." "Zero Tackle" Zero bolted slamming into the Zubat, which didn't look like it was getting back up. "Poison Fang" was all I heard before I saw the Ekans take a bite out of Zero luckily he was still in motion from hitting the Zubat, and only managed to cut his side rather than latch onto him. He yelped in pain however. _This isn't good if Zero just got poisoned then he doesn't have long considering this is his first battle so we need to end this quick_. It was too late though as I saw the Ekans take another bite out of Zero. Zero managed to struggle out of the Ekans mouth but was hardly able to stand, I saw him prepping to charge the Ekans but I knew he couldn't take anymore and was definitely poisoned at this point. So I stepped in and returned him before he could get hurt anymore. **This is not good, THIS IS SO NOT GOOD.** I looked around to see if maybe the Professor was about to step in with some epic Pokémon to see that I was alone with these two crazy people. My fear turned into confusion however as they both returned their Pokémon the Zubat I can understand but why the Ekans. "Now then kid were going give you a gift you can't return and trust me you will want to." I saw one of the men pull out some metal object that looked like a dart almost. As they started approaching me I tried to move but I couldn't. **MOVE BODY, MOVE COME ON WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T RUN**. But my protests fell on deaf ears as all I could do was stand there wide eyed as they grabbed me. That was when I felt whatever one of the guys had hit me in the chest. It felt cold and foreign and then the pain started, screaming he pulled it out of me and I felt them start dragging me. "What about the Professor, wait where is he?" They had just noticed that the Professor had dipped out on me which I was pretty pissed about. "Whatever we need to get out of here before the cops show up, and you don't worry we'll be keeping tabs on you, see ya soon." With that the men ran out of the room as I lay on the floor bleeding heavily from my chest whatever that dart thing was it definitely hit something it shouldn't have. **Need to get up and get to someone.** I tried to get onto my feet by my body had lost too much blood, I managed to get on my knees to fall back down. **What a shitty way to go being stabbed after getting my first Pokémon you've got a sick since of humor Arceus.** With that my consciousness slipped and I fell into a sea of darkness.

 **There it is the first chapter of my story again will be trying to upload once a week on Sunday, please leave a review it helps a bunch and keeps me motivated to write knowing people are reading this.**


	2. Lost in Dreams

**This chapter will mainly be in Stephens POV for fairly obvious reasons after reading the chapter. Anyways felt like posting another one early the next one will be posted on Sunday as I attempt to stay to a schedule. Other than that please leave reviews, I can't make it better or fix things if you don't tell me what is wrong. If you're reading this later on the future like chapter 1 you could basically skip this whole chapter and not miss much.**

Chapter 2: Lost In Dreams

 **Unbeknownst to Jake the men who had attacked were able to escape using Jake as a hostage who they turned over to the police for a free getaway. After getting handed over to the police an ambulance had quickly rushed Jake to the hospital with severe internal bleeding. Jake's family is informed of his hospitalization and how he saved the Professor. However even though his surgery was successful and his wounds were closing, Jake however did not wake up after his surgery.**

 **Stephens POV**

"Excuse me nurse we were wondering when our son was supposed to wake up?" My mom had flagged down a nurse as she walked past. **I do hope that he wakes up soon, I need to know he is okay.**

"He hasn't woken up already, strange let me check in on him real quick." The nurse walked in and began examining the various screens around Jake's bed and seemed concerned. "I'll be right back I need to get his doctor." At that Stephen and his parents became fairly concerned what had happened to cause the nurse to be worried, and need the doctor? With that the doctor came in "I know you must be worried about Jake but I am going to ask if you can wait outside, I need to check some things."

"Why is something wrong with Jake, I thought you guys fixed him what's wrong?" **Dad's really freaking out, but I guess I can't blame him especially since my brother just got stabbed by some random guys who were trying to steal from the Professor. He also just got his first Pokémon, I wonder if the Professor told my parents about that, man I really hope not. Speaking of which I wonder what he got it could be another Charmander, or maybe a Squi-.** My thoughts got cut off as a nurse was funneling us out of the room so the doctor could work. **I really hope he is okay, especially for my parents sake they could barely handle the four hours he was in surgery yesterday, I can't imagine what they would be like if something else was wrong with him after the doctors just managed to save him.** It was almost like my thoughts summoned the doctor as he stepped out of Jake's room. "I have some rather unfortunate news," my mom, and dad jumped to their feet "What, what happened is he okay?" my mother asked I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes already. "Well yes, and no see the thing is we believe that Jake has gone into a Coma, other than that he is fine and recovering fully. I truly am sorry hopefully he will wake up soon, and I'll be proven wrong."

After telling us about my brother the doctor left us to fully take in what he just said. At this point my mom had fully broke down into to tears, and my dad was sitting down again with his face in his hands shocked. I didn't know how to feel, I mean I just got told my brother who almost died is now in a Coma this isn't really something you're prepared for, so I just got up and walked off. Luckily my parents didn't try to stop as they probably knew I was having a hard time dealing with this as well. "Stephen just be safe we'll be in the lobby." My dad called after me. All I knew was that I needed to just go somewhere and it wasn't here, so I walked and as I left the hospital I walked into the forest nearby. I needed some time to think alone so a forest was a pretty prime place for that considering it would more than likely just be me, whatever random Pokémon were around, and Cinder if I felt like talking to someone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (A/N: that's my way of saying that time passes)

I must have been walking for about an hour before I came across a cliff that actually overlooked the whole town. **Why did this have to happen to Jake? Why wasn't it me instead, and why wasn't I there to protect him, I should have been there it's my fault that he almost died and is now in a Coma. I did this to my parents, and my brother. NO I can't think like that there was no way I could have possibly known this would happen and Jake would be pissed at me if he knew I was blaming myself. I need to stay positive my parents don't need one son in a Coma and the other one blaming himself. Still I can't help but feel like shit that I wasn't there to protect my little brother, I just hope him dropping me off at the Pokémart isn't the last thing we ever do together I can't lose him not yet. Arceus if you can hear me please just spare my little brother, don't do this to him he is too young to go. Don't do this to my parents, and me I can't lose him yet.**

It was at this point I think that I noticed Cinder's Pokéball was going crazy, which I figured meant he wanted out so I obliged, and with a bright flash a Charmander appeared before me. "Hey Cinder I don't know if you heard the news while in there but Jake is in a Coma. Don't worry about me either, I'm okay just freaked out that my brother is basically dead." Seeing that Stephen was quite obviously distressed Cinder walked over to him and comforted his trainer snuggling up next to him. Time seemed to stop as they looked out onto the city they were so familiar with. I wasn't sure how long we had been sitting there in silence, it was long enough for Cinder to fall asleep which wasn't unusual however it still meant some time had passed. "I think we should start heading back, mom and dad are probably wondering where I've gotten to at this point and I think I should pick up Jake's Pokémon so someone can take care of the guy." Cinder looked up at Stephen rather excited "Char, char" "No I don't know what it is, or if it's a he or she." Cinder seemed rather disappointed. Then Stephen stood up "You wanna walk with me or go back into your ball it's up to you just know I walked for about an hour to get out here so it's quite the walk." But Cinder wasn't going anywhere his trainer was always there for him so he was going to be there for him this time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The hospital was in sight and Cinder had already gone back into his ball. I walked into the hospital to find my parents in the lobby the clock said it was 5:43 PM, which means I had been gone about three hours. My mother seemed to have calmed down her eyes were puffy and red and my dad appeared to be taking this okay on the outside but I knew he probably felt like breaking down right there. "You okay Jake?" I nodded back to my father and with that him and mom got up "Well let's get going then." "Actually wait I need to get something from Jake real quick." Both my dad and mom seemed a bit confused but didn't question it as I ran off into the hospital into Jake's room and grabbed a lone Pokéball out of Jake's bag. "Please just wake up Jake I need to know that you are okay." Then I turned away from him and went back to my parents who were waiting for me by the door in silence. "Alright I'm ready." My parents still seemed a little confused but they didn't question it, probably thinking I was dealing with this in my own way somehow and didn't want to pry. The car ride home was a quiet and long one, as we all still tried to digest what was happening. I mean it was a lot to take in my little brother was just stabbed, almost bled to death, was saved then, went into a Coma all in less than two days. When we arrived back at our house we silently went inside and went our separate ways as my dad collapsed onto the couch, my mom went to my parents room, and I went to my own which unfortunately I shared with Jake and that didn't help at all with the current situation. I let Cinder out when I got into my room, and also grabbed Jake's Pokéball and decided to open it up and see who was inside. I was surprised when I saw a Bulbasaur standing in front me. It seemed very confused at its current surroundings. "Um… Hi you must be Jake's new Pokémon well I'm his brother and this is his room, as for Jake he is still in the hospital and in a Coma. So I thought I would bring you home and take care of you while Jake was out of commission, I'm Stephen and this is Cinder," I gestured over to the sleeping Charmander at the end of my bed. "Go ahead and sleep where ever you want just don't leave this room without me my parents don't know about you yet and I don't want them to know until Jake is back." After I finished talking the Bulbasaur looked sad as it looked at Jake's empty bed, but then he hopped onto it and went to sleep. **Well I'm glad he is easy going like Cinder and he didn't seem to want to immediately kill Cinder so that's good. I think I'll take a page out of both of their books though and go to sleep.** It only took a matter of seconds after I my head hit my pillow for me to fall asleep. After all I had been through a lot and my body was paying the price.

 **Again please leave a review it does mean a lot and it lets me know people are reading this. The next chapter will be posted on Sunday, and it's basically when the actual story will start. Anyways Crab out.**


	3. Not Who Your Supposed To Be

**Time for the story to actually start with Chapter 3: Not Who You're Supposed To Be, ya I know it's not the best name but I like it so w/e. I will probably release the next chapter early due to me wanting to get to the guts of this story really badly, BUT no promises. Again please leave a review I can't fix something you don't like, or improve for that matter if I don't know what is wrong or what you don't like. Also ideas for Pokémon you would like to see in the series would be sick. (Preferably not legendaries, but I'll try to keep an open mind.) Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Not Who You're Supposed To Be

 **Two months had passed since Stephen, and his parents had been given the grim news of Jake going into a Coma. Stephen's parents found out about the new Bulbasaur literally the next day after brining him home, as leaving a random Pokémon in your room on your brothers bed isn't the best way to hide one. After about four days in the hospital the nurses helped set up Jake back at his house so he could at least be with his family rather than in the hospital. Stephen stopped sleeping in his room and started sleeping on the couch, he couldn't stay in the same room with Jake for long before he started tearing up. Currently it is the two month anniversary of when sleep took Jake.**

 **Where am I, and why do I feel so weak?** Were the first things I thought, as I woke up. **The Professor I need to help him, and Zero needs help as well!** When I tried to get up I was met with no movement at all, it almost felt like all of my limbs were stuffed with cotton I couldn't even open my eyes all the way. But my eyes soon drank in their surroundings which told me I was in my room back at my house. "Where, what, is," I tried talking but it was too hard and most of the words just sounded like groans, and grunts. **Alright think Jake what happened. I got Zero and was leaving, then those guys came in and went back to the Professor, I tried to fight them off, I got stabbed by some weird dart looking thing, and then I blacked out. Now how did I get home and why am I hooked up to like four machines. I hope mom and dad aren't worried, and Stephen isn't pissed about me not picking him u-,** my thoughts were cut short by an itching feeling that was spreading through my body, it was what I imagined rolling around in poison ivy would feel like. **What is this awful itching, am I allergic to these sheets or something?!** When I looked at my arms I could see they were all red and puffy, I assumed they were swollen from something, but my mind was filled with scratch like crazy and don't stop till it stops itching and I gladly followed this order. At first the scratching was helping but, then the itching all across my body had turned in a searing burn like I was having hot coals poured on me. My yelling in pain was the first thing my mouth felt like cooperating on, looking at my arms I could see my skin expanding outwards like something was pushing its way to the surface, then what appeared to be hair no fur began sprouting out of my skin all across my body and as it did the searing began to calm down in those areas. **Okay this isn't normal, this also isn't good, what the fuck is going on?! Fur growing out of my skin at least this can't get much worse.** Then the door to my room flung open and I was meet with my mother who upon seeing me proceeded to feint in my doorway. By then I saw that my hair had begun to fall out in clumps, this freaked me out a lot more than I thought it would considering my current circumstances. This was followed with my nails falling out before my hands before they were overtaken by the fur, I can only assume the same happened with my feet I would have to check later. **Okay calm down Jake and think about this observe anything that might help you later, alright well I have orange fur with black stripes going up my arms, as well as a tannish fur going down the entirety of my chest, I also can feel that I have fur on my back as well, which probably means I have it across my whole body an-, wait am I turning into a Growlithe? This is what a Growlithe's fur pattern looks like I think I need to get to a mirror to make sure.**

When I turned to get up I realized that my brother had shown up, and I had been too busy in thought to even realize he was there. As soon as I looked over at him, I was afraid he was going to pass out but all he did was say. "Jake?" **Might as well see if my mouth is working yet,** "It's me Stephen and no I don't know what is going on, and can you help get me to a mirror." Luckily my mouth had decided to wake up however when I had tried to get up my legs weren't awake yet. But Stephen just came over and helped me up, which was more of him carrying me to the full body mirror we had in our room. When we got over to it he helped me take my gown off luckily I had underwear on, and my suspicions were confirmed I had fur covering my whole body my legs and back were covered with orange and the occasional black stripe, I even had an almost Mohawk of white fur on my head. I let the grip I had on Stephen go and just sat on the ground completely shocked. It was Stephen who broke the silence "Jake is it me or do you have the fur pattern of a Growlithe?" he had noticed it to, good thing he brought it up because I had almost completely forgotten about that. All I did was nod my head in response, that's when the tears came flowing from my eyes. "Man all I wanted to do was be a good guy, and help the Professor, and this is what I get what kind of shit is that man, I mean come on." Stephen grabbed my shoulder and looked me dead in the eyes, I could see the seriousness on his face, "Jake listen to me, what happened at that lab I need to know everything right now before you forget details." He was right I could forgot something important so I told him the whole event as I remembered it. "I think it's safe to assume whatever is happening to you is directly involved with that thing that stabbed you it was probably a syringe, or something like it. Well I know that this whole fur thing is happening right now but I should probably do something about mom considering she is just passed out in the door." Me and Stephen both laughed at this, I tried to stand up to find I could and I began to walk over to mom when Stephen stopped me. "You sure you should be walking around? I mean you couldn't even stand a few minutes ago and now you want to help me move mom Jake, I won't stop you if you think you can handle just remember you were the one in a Coma for two months not me." My eyes went wide when he said this, and so did Stephen's when he realized what he just said it was me who opened his mouth first though. "What two months, I thought what happened was yesterday and your telling me I have been out for two months, man I missed half of summer!" My face was a mixture between being horrified, and pissed off, Stephen just looked confused. "Really you start growing fur, and find out about being asleep for two months, and you're worried about missing half of summer? Well good to see your still you Jake." Stephen laughed at this but I was still rather pissed at missing half of my summer. **Man that means that school is going to be starting here in a week or two.** Then it hit me like a freight train. **What am I gonna do about school now that I'm, whatever I am everyone will give me shit about this, I'll be the laughing stock of the school.** Stephen pulled me from my thoughts however. "You gonna help me move mom onto my bed or just stand there fur ball?" Stephen found this name rather hilarious, I just hung my head in shame. **Great I'm not even at school yet and I already have an awful nickname, could this day get any better.** Stephen probably saw he struck a nerve when he said, "Hey Jake I'm just messing with you, I still haven't let this whole brother looking like a Growlithe thing sink in yet, so I'm sorry if I stuck a nerve." I nodded back at him as this was a lot to take in and I didn't feel like dealing with it right now either. So I walked over to Stephen and helped him move our mom into his bed. "Well hopefully she didn't hurt her head we don't need anyone else with a Coma in our family." I was kind of taken aback by Stephen's joke, I had never really seen him in a serious situation before so I can only assume he dealt with it through humor. While he was laughing though I walked up to him and gave him a hug which surprised him. "What's wrong Jake?" I glared at him. "You find out your brother is a survivor of going into a Coma, he grows fur over his whole body, and move your passed out mom into your bed you tell me what's wrong here."

With that I actually stormed off heading down towards the kitchen, as I had realized how insanely dry my throat was, I guess two months of not drinking anything could do that to you. Let me tell you that was one of the most amazing glasses of water I had ever had in my whole life. While I was finishing my drink I realized how huge of an idiot I was, I had almost completely forgot about Zero. Dashing back upstairs I saw my mom was starting to come to which that was a load off my shoulders, sure Stephen was joking about her going into a Coma but our luck hadn't been the best recently. She began to get up and looked around to see I wasn't in my bed, and that Stephen was at her side. "Stephen where is Jake?!" she was starting to panic so I spoke up. "Mom listen before you turn around you should know two things, one I'm okay and awake and nothing seems messed up, two I kind of have a fur problem but again I'm okay just don't pass out again please." She seemed even more confused by this, however this time she didn't pass out when she looked at me instead she ran up and gave me a huge hug, I could hear she was crying though. "Oh Jake I'm so sorry that all this is happening to you." I just returned her hug, after what felt like thirty minutes of her hugging me and crying me and Stephen finally managed to calm her down enough to get her off me at least. We were sitting down in my room again and discussing what was happening. "So you really don't feel any pain or anything you feel fine Jake?" my mom asked for what felt like the fiftieth time. "Yes I feel fine a little hotter than usual, but other than that I feel fine." A serious look then appeared across her face, "Good, now then would like to explain why you didn't tell us you were going to get your first Pokémon." Now she seemed to be pissed at me, **Amazing I just woke up from a Coma, and have fur all over me, and my first interaction with my mom is me getting lectured.** However when I was about to answer her question, I remembered Zero was severely injured from that fight at the lab. "Where is he, Zero got seriously hurt when we were at the lab, we need to get him to a Pokémon Center now." My concern was met with Stephen tossing me a Pokéball. "Don't worry already taken care of, I snagged him off ya while you were in the hospital, figured I could take care of him while you were out." I sighed in relief as I let the guy out. When Zero appeared in front of us he looked at me in shock, but I guess he knew somehow it was me because he hopped up onto my lap happily. "Glad to see you're okay Jake." Now I was the shocked one, "Did you guys hear that?" I said questioning my brother and mom. "Hear what Bulbasaur talk ya all Pokémon do that Jake, are you sure you're okay?" I nodded back and said, "Zero say something again." Zero looked at me confused. "Um, are you sure you are okay Jake, you were pretty messed up in the hospital last time I saw you." I then yelled out, "That right there he was speaking English you heard that right?" My mom spoke up this time, "Listen Jake I think your head may still be a little messed up all he is saying is Bulbasaur like normal. You should lay down and rest some more." **Great now my family thinks I am crazy, but I know for a fact I could just understand Zero.** I thought of a quick solution to prove I wasn't crazy, and came up with what if Zero tells me something that I wouldn't know unless he told me it. "Alright listen Zero tell me something that happened to you while I was in a Coma and you were with Stephen." Zero seemed to be thinking for a second and then he said, "Okay well there was this time I stole some of Cinder's food when he wasn't looking, then Cinder started a fight with me so while we were going at it Stephen was trying to separate us Cinder lit his hair on fire, which was pretty funny." Zero was now in a laughing fit on my lap. "Alright Stephen, Zero told me there was a time when he stole some of Cinder's food and while they were fighting you got your hair lit on fire." Stephen looked at me in shock, "That, how did you know about that you were still in the hospital when it happened so there was no way he would have known unless one of us told him..." His voice trailed off as he put two and two together, while staring at the Bulbasaur having a laughing fit on my lap. "Jake do you know what this means, it means you can understand Pokémon, well maybe here let's check." He opened a Pokéball of his own and Cinder appeared in front of us. "Hey, Zero and…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence after seeing me, and looked back at Stephen questioningly. "Hey Cinder long time no see." I said smiling at him. "Jake is that you?" his face went from shock to one of happiness. "Well good to see you're okay, anyways when are we getting lunch I'm starving." good to see Cinder was still able to stop caring about any situation almost immediately. "Well you were right, that I can understand Pokémon I guess, and Cinder is hungry." **This is awesome I can understand Pokémon now, people would pay millions to get to do this and I just had to get stabbed, and go into a Coma, and grow fur. So what if the price was a little hefty this is still awesome, I wonder if I can do anything else?** A silence had filled the room at this point, which I broke with, "Do you guys mind if I have some alone time. I have some stuff I need to think about." Everyone nodded, and started leaving except Zero who I could tell wasn't going anywhere, could I blame the guy. Before my mom left however she said "Jake I know this is a lot to take in but if you need to talk to us don't hesitate, remember one thing is always certain in life and that is family." With that she left, and it was just me and Zero on my bed. "Zero I won't lie I mainly wanted everyone out to take a nap because I don't have the energy to deal with this right now, so you can hang out here or whatever." I climbed under my sheets and got comfortable when I felt something crawl up next to me looking over it was Zero who was already asleep. **Looks like he picked something up from Cinder.** Then I let the darkness of sleep wash over me.

 **And there ya go the story starts, I figured I should make this chapter a little longer considering the content in it. Anyways be sure to leave a review they help a lot, and expect the next chapter to probably be released early because I really want to get past the opening of this story. Mainly because there hasn't been much story yet just a lot of setup for the story and for that I apologize but I need to have the background stuff there. But I digress the Crab is out yo.**


	4. Fur Ball Run

**I really am sorry about this taking so long but I just didn't feel like writing this week, and I know that is a super awful excuse but, I don't want to force myself to write something as it just isn't the same as when I'm in the mood to write. But w/e the chapter is up and I'm going to try and get the 5** **th** **chapter up hopefully on time but probably won't be because idk. Again I am sorry about the laziness but school comes first.**

Chapter 4: Fur Ball Run

I bolted awake at the sound of a yelp. "What's going on?!" I yelled aloud to find that I had rolled over on top of Zero crushing him partially, while he was okay he seemed rather upset with me, but he didn't stay angry with me for long. I went to stand and walk over to my closet and grab some clothes when I saw myself in the mirror, still shocked at how I looked know I gave myself a once over to see if anything else had changed since I feel asleep but everything was where it should be excluding the fur. **Well at the least nothing else changed overnight, well at least I don't think anything changed.** I felt the same, I guess not really something you look for everyday so wasn't really sure. If anything else changed I'll find out soon enough I guess, so I grabbed some clothes from my closet and headed into my bathroom where I hopped in the shower, what a mistake let me tell you cleaning fur sucks, I mean it sucks first it's a pain and a half just to wash all of myself, then when I got out drying off was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I had to have been in there for at the least an hour just trying to dry myself off, but when I felt I was considerably presentable, and less damp I threw on my clothes and headed downstairs. I reached the kitchen and began pouring myself some cereal when I heard a yell come from behind me and the sound of a plate smash, I turned to see my dad standing there in what looked like some sort of lame karate stance. "Dad what are you doing?" He dropped the fake karate stance he took and sighed looking at me, "Sorry your mom, told me what happened I just didn't believe her, but she was apparently telling the truth. Man how is a father supposed to deal with this?" I could see that he had relaxed but I knew this was probably a lot for him to take in, so I just grabbed my cereal, handed him the broom for the broken plate, and left him to think. My dad was always that way he preferred to be just given a moment to think when he came across a problem, or something that needed his attention. **I really hope mom, and Stephen are taking this okay, I know dad can handle it but I don't know about Stephen especially since he seemed to be taking my Coma fairly hard.** I started to put a spoonful of cereal into my mouth when I noticed something off about the taste of it, **What's up with that, is this expired or something I mean the milk doesn't smell or taste bad so must be something about the cereal. Well there goes my breakfast I guess, not really feeling hungry now.** Walking back into the kitchen to dump my cereal out, I saw Stephen pouring himself the same cereal, **might as well warn him, no reason to be a dick** , "Hey Stephen I would avoid the cereal I think it's expired or something, I don't know just tastes bad." Stephen eyed me in confusion as he slowly put a spoonful in his mouth, I was expecting him to have the same reaction as me but when he opened his mouth it wasn't to spit it out but to talk. "I don't know what you're talking about Jake this tastes fine, you probably just got a bad bowl or something." He shrugged his shoulders, and offered me a bite of his cereal, I took it in hopes of this experience being different but as soon as it hit my tongue my body revolted at the awful taste, "Listen I don't mind you calling me fur ball or poking fun at me or whatever but feeding me food you know tastes awful that's just messed up man." Stephen however didn't find the situation funny rather he looked at me in concern, "Jake listen this cereal tastes exactly like it did yesterday morning I don't want to alarm you or whatever here but I think this may have something to do with your problem." I knew he was messing with me when he said that Stephen wasn't a person to take a joke that far, so what had happened to me that was making this happen, maybe it had something to do with my tongue.

"Listen this may seem like a sort of trivial thing right now but what if this little change is actually something big, all I know is that we need to get this thing taken care of as soon as possible, and hopefully before more side effects begin to rear their ugly heads," I felt concern, mixed with annoyance at the fact that he kept referring to what was happening to me as if it were some sort or beast or taboo topic that wasn't to be mentioned, didn't he see how cool this could potentially be I mean imagine what being a Pokémon must be like and it's not like I was leaving or anything I would just be changing shape. Besides like this I would have the rest of my life set for me, just battling, relaxing, or hanging out with Stephen still what wasn't to like. "We should get in contact with the Professor as soon as possible about this he might be able to help you out Jake." I looked at Stephen my face having a look of seriousness as I said, "What if I don't want to be cured of this?" Stephen seemed stunned at what I said to the point of speechlessness, he just sort of stood there with his mouth open, until he finally said, "Jake look at yourself, you are a human with Growlithe fur covering his body and a whacked out tongue what reason could you possibly have for not wanting to get a cure?" I responded, "Well I was thinking that whatever is transforming me probably isn't going to stop just here, so I'm assuming that I will go full Pokémon eventually and you know that sounds pretty cool, sure I know that is a pretty hasty decision to make but think about it, me being the first human to Pokémon transformation that we know of out there I just don't see a downside to being a Pokémon, other than maybe the transformation getting there and dealing with my fur getting wet." Stephen was dead serious now as he placed his bowl down with the precision of a surgeon, he stared at me with cold eyes and said, "Jake you can't be thinking straight right now or you wouldn't be saying what you are saying right now, listen I don't know whatever they injected into did to your brain but you are not in your right mind. We need to find a cure for this and get it to you as soon as we can, this thing shouldn't be something your happy for just look at yourself man like seriously." Now my frustration was starting to boil up again, "I just don't think we should think of this as a bad, thing you know. I mean hell for all I know this could be the best thing that has ever happened to me, all I know is that we should keep an open mind about it rather than instantly dismissing it as some curse, plus it is still me you're talking about like that." I hated fighting with Stephen, but how could he not see how cool this could be. He looked stunned by what I just said. "You really are taking this that easy, Jake wake up man this whatever it is, is going to take away your whole life, for all we know you won't even remember us if you transform, so ya I am kind of scared of this and I don't want to lose my brother, I didn't mean to upset you but I just don't see a positive to this." It was my turn to be shocked at what he said, **What if he is right and I don't remember them, also I probably should have thought about this from his perspective, to me I'm getting a chance at living a new life, but to him he is losing his brother.** At this point I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders, and stared him dead in the eyes, "Stephen listen to me, I will never forget about you no matter what, and even if I do I know that you will be there for me anyways. So just don't worry about it think of it like I am it's a chance to do stuff never done before and learn stuff we didn't know this could be great, just try not to be so down about it and this is gonna sound morbid but, if I do forget about you or go fully feral or something let's enjoy the time we have right now." He seemed comforted by this and chuckled, "Man I'm the older brother I should be giving you the life advice not the other way around." I also laughed at that. Stephen was probably the more thoughtful of us both, he had saved my skin quite a few times by stopping me from trying to do something head on but I guess that's what brothers are for.

After the heart to heart me and Stephen had, my mom had come downstairs but her and dad went off to the office, I assumed they were talking about my situation, **Man this is weird being the center of attention but not for good reasons, the tension in the air since yesterday has been insane but can I blame them my parents having to watch their son transform, quite painfully I might add, and my brother who is probably concerned about losing me again.** I started walking back upstairs when Zero dashed past me towards the kitchen. **Not to mention Zero what an awful way to start off our relationship, Hi I'm your trainer and I'm going to get stabbed and go into a Coma for two months right after meeting you, then I'm going to start transforming. Maybe I should try spending more of my time with him, I wouldn't be surprised if he has some baggage over not being able to save me.** With that thought, I began making my way back to the kitchen to go meet up with Zero, when I heard yelling coming from the office, "Look at him honey for Arceus' sake open your eyes, we don't know what is happening to him he could be dead in a week for all we know, or he could turn even more the least we can do is try to let him enjoy his life!" I knew that they had to arguing about me, but what was dad talking about letting me enjoy my life, **Alright I won't make a habit of this but it directly involves me so I'm gonna listen in.** I strained to hear more, "I'm not worried about him, it's what others will think of him that I'm worried about, the world is a cruel place Howard and you know that. After all he is fourteen and Stephen is only sixteen." There was silence for a second, while it wasn't long it was an intense silence, "I still think this is the best course of action, besides I believe in my boys enough to take the world on by storm, hell I bet they will even find a way of dealing with this, and if the worse does happen then at least Jake can enjoy his time left." Then I heard footsteps coming towards the door, I bolted in the other direction hoping to not be seen. "Morning Jake," I turned to see Cinder greeting me, **oh ya I forgot I could do understand them now.** "Hey Cinder, you know where Zero is?" Cinder just pointed in the direction of the kitchen and began walking somewhere presumably to Stephen, or knowing him to take a nap. When I found Zero he was finishing up some food that Stephen had gotten for him if I had to guess, he happily greeted me and we headed to the living room. There we found my mom, dad, and Stephen all on the couch already, and from the looks of it more serious talk was happening, **why can't everyone just chill out it's not like we need to make any life changing decisions right now or anything, it has been what a day since I've woken up.** "Jake can you sit down we would like to ask your opinion on something." My father's face was kind, yet almost cold like this was a topic he didn't want to touch, so I sat and I waited for him to speak, "I know you have only been awake for a day, and while we are all extremely happy that you are okay, and are awake we both know that something else has come up and me and your mother were thinking of how to help you. We think that the best course of action right now would be to let you go on a journey with Zero if you want to, and don't worry about school, if you want to do this we won't make you worry about finishing it first." I put on my best shocked face since I already knew what they were going to say, I think they bought it, "Uhm… I mean, ya that sounds amazing really, but do you mind me asking why all of a sudden you're bringing this up." My mother and father both seemed to get uncomfortable now as if this topic was one they wanted to avoid all together but my father continued, "Jake… this is hard to say to your son, but we don't know if what happened to you may… well it may, change you physically, and emotionally we feel. Now that is something we could handle but what I'm most worried about is, well what if this kills you, I'm no scientist nor do I claim to be but for all we know this "virus" just might kill you." Another giant thing I had overlooked, how did I not even realize that could be a problem, my parents could see that I hadn't thought of this yet so he continued, "Now while that is hopefully not the case, we thought you should spend your time rather than at school doing homework and being bored, doing something you have been looking forward to since you were a little kid. We are willing to let you leave whenever you want to, and if you would like Stephen has offered to come along as well." I stood up, walked over to Stephen and reached out my hand, he took it and I pulled him up from the coach, "So when are we leaving Stephen?" He smirked back at me, "As soon as you pack your stuff fur ball."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had felt like we were walking for hours at this point and still the city was barely in sight, "How much longer until we get there my feet are killing me." We had been walking since early this morning in order to get to Viridian before it started getting dark but at this rate I was concerned if we would make it before tomorrow. "Stop whining we will be there in maybe another ten or fifteen minutes, besides we can get beds when we get there at the Pokémon Center." **Yes sweet, sweet beds how I want thee, and a nice meal while eating berries and granola bars can keep you from going hungry a nice warm meal would be great around now.** "Hey Jake," Stephen got serious all of a sudden I could tell from his furrowed brow he was thinking about something fairly hard, "What are we gonna do about well you, I don't wanna sound like a jerk here but look at yourself, you're going to attract quite a bit of attention once we get into Viridian." He was right, how had we not thought about this yet. Then my self-consciousness started kicking in. **I don't know about even going into the city now, I mean I like being the center of attention but not because I'm well a freak. Wow that was harsh to myself, well you know what if people want to stare let them, I going to go in there and sleep in a nice bed if it kills me.** I looked back over at Stephen who seemed concerned for me, "Don't worry about it, if people stare then whatever I can deal with that, if they ask I'll just tell them it's a costume or something, besides it's not like I'm going to get arrested for looking like this, right?" Stephen still seemed concerned about me but, he stopped showing it if he was and responded, "Well look alive then fur ball because the city entrance is right there." He point over to the gates that were a few yards away. When we were about a few feet away from the entrance I stopped and gathered my courage for a second, "We can go around if you want, I don't want to make you do this if you don't want Jake." But I silenced him by proceeding forward and leading the charge to the Pokémon Center.

 **Well there ya go a cliffhanger of the ages am I right, the next chapter will probably be a quickie because I don't like the idea of a chapter full of just (insert character in awkward situation because of transformation) because while they can be good and or funny or something idk I would just rather get to the stuff I care about. Look forward to the next few chapters, because reasons. Well the Crab is out so take it easy and expect the next chapter to be coming out, it will just probably be late.**


	5. Biting the Bullet

**Well here is another chapter that is basically on time (It's a whole 3 hours late get off my back at least I posted one), but this one like I said was going to be a quickie that will lead into stuff. I know how descriptive but no spoilerinos. Hope you enjoy it, and please leave some reviews they really help.**

Chapter 5: Biting the Bullet

Dashing through the streets, I could hear Zero yelling at me to calm down considering he was still on my shoulder. After I ran for about a minute it dawned on me that I had no idea where I was going, **well while I am brave, I'm also an idiot for getting lost.** I looked over at Zero, who looked pretty pissed at me for almost falling off a few times while I was running. Smiling at him I said "You wouldn't to know where Stephen and Cinder are would you?" Zero simply sighed in response and shook his head saying, "Well at the least you looked brave by getting us lost in a city we don't know, so that was cool." **Harsh** , great now how am I going to find them. **Man why did I run off like that this is so lame,** by about now I noticed quite a few people staring at the man almost pulling his hair… or maybe fur out of his head, while a pissed off Bulbasaur sat on his shoulder. After an awkward laugh and look at the people staring I walked over to a bench sat down and opened my backpack rooting around for a granola bar, **Can't believe these are one of the only things I can eat now, well at least they taste good.** Ever since my cereal incident I had found out that a lot of food I normally ate tasted spoiled, however these granola bars I could stomach, and they were Oran berry which was my favorite so I wasn't complaining. After chowing down on what could barely be considered a snack, I heard a ringing come from my bag.

I reached inside pulling out my PokéGear, on the screen I saw it was Stephen calling, "Hello?", "You wanna tell me why you just ran off for no reason." Stephen sound freaked out beyond belief, **Man why do I always act without thinking, he must be freaking out over us getting separated, I mean he only got me back yesterday.** With a chuckle responded saying, "Well I thought taking the problem head on was the best solution at the time, but turns out I'm just lost in the city somewhere, oh and Zero is okay he is just napping on the bench we are on." Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I nearly fell out of my seat when I saw it was Stephen, "Turns out we were closer than I thought, I heard your voice echoing and then bam you were here when I turned a corner." A sense of relief washed over me knowing that Stephen and I were back together. "Listen I'm sorry I ran off like that, but when you mentioned everyone staring at me I followed my gut more than my head and dashed off hoping to find the Pokémon Center." He just waved away my comments and motioned for me to follow, I picked up Zero tossed him on my shoulder and followed.

We walked for an uncomfortable few minutes of stares and confused glances before reaching the Center, when we did the door opened to reveal a nurse behind a counter at the end of the room, and a few people on chairs waiting around us. Stephen leaned over and said, "I'm going to get us a room for the night, just sit down or something until I get the room." I rolled my eyes at him as I walked over to the nearest bench and took a load off. **A nice bed and meal that I can hopefully eat await me as soon as he hurry ups and checks us in.** While I was busy fantasizing over this Zero had noticed all eyes were on the fur covered kid drooling with a Bulbasaur on his shoulder. "Hey Jake, you know that everyone is staring at you right?" this snapped me back into reality as I looked to see just about every face that was looking at me almost instantly begin to be busy looking at something else. "Was too busy thinking to notice them I guess, besides looks like Stephen is coming back wi-"

My voice stopped as an itching sensation screamed into my body on both my head and my lower back. **Please don't tell me this is what I think it is, better safe than sorry.** I dashed over to Stephen and grabbed his arm, "We need to get to our room now." I practically screamed through gritted teeth as I threw my hoodie over my head. He didn't question what I said and sped off in the direction of what I assumed was our rooms. Staying closely behind us turned around the corner of a hallway that I followed Stephen down, I was barely able to focus on anything other than moving and trying not to scratch but I did see we were in what looked like hotel area. The itching had grown worse now it was more of a burning and pressure building as something screamed to be free, forcing itself to the surface of my skin, which was when my legs stopped working entirely. I yelped as I face planted, then that yelp turned into a scream of pain and horror as I saw something forcing its way out of my lower back. Then I heard the horrific cracking of my bones which I assumed was my tailbone snapping and warping into its new form. As the cracking filled my ears, my vision blurred as I thought I saw Stephen rush to me, then I felt someone pick me up and move me, then my consciousness left me.

 **What happened, and why is my head killing me?** I started to sit up but the pain was too much so I lay back down. I opened my eyes to see a clear blue sky above me, looking to my left I saw I was in some grass plain. Seeing this I bolted up knowing something was up and the pain could wait, "Zero, Stephen where are you." I called out trying to get my bearings. Then I heard a soft voice call out to me from behind where I was sitting, "Listen I know you have a few questions but just listen to me real quick then we can get to you asking questions, alright."

 **Tadah chapter 5 Biting the Bullet, even though the bullet biting will come in the next chapter (maybe even literally), but this chapter was literally just filler set up to plot point, into to journey so ya. Like chapters 1, and 2 you could probably have skipped it and not missed much but make sure you have read 3, and 4 because they are kind of important. I might upload the next chapter early because I've already started working on it and I like it but no promises, Crab out.**


	6. What Are Mew Suggesting?

**YAAAA EARLY CHAPTER *roar of applause* Alright calm down let me speak, so ya I thought I would release this as a peace offering of the chapters being later. So hope you enjoy, other than that leave some reviews I guess and Pokémon suggestions are still cool (again will take potential Legendaries into consideration). Also a big chunk of story this chapter and the one that follows might be the same but I doubt it, then again just about everything I've written in here has been wrong so IDK. What are you doing still reading this get to the chapter.**

Chapter 6: What Are Mew Suggesting?

 **What is going on and why is there a voice in my head, and why am I in this plain, and where the hell are Stephen, Zero, and Cinder?!** These questions were blasting through my head like a bullet fired from my brain, but again I heard the voice, "If you would give me a second I would answer those questions for you, but you need to relax." Turning around I couldn't see the source of the voice all I knew was that it sounded near, "Who are you, and where are you?!" I called out to the voice still panicking, "Alright hold on one second I'll calm you down." I wasn't sure what the voice meant by that but suddenly I did feel a whole lot calmer as a sweet scent filled my nose and my breathing returned to a steady pace. Then I saw the source of the voice was actually a pink cat that seemed to be floating a little bit in front of me, "Now then here's the deal you had something happen to you that I don't like, now I know it wasn't your fault nor do I blame you but some actions do need to be taken. Now what they will be I have no idea I'm mainly just here for the ride and to make sure what happened to you doesn't happen to anyone else, now in case you didn't know I am Mew Keeper of all Pokémon and when something involving genetics and my kids happens I tend to step in, but Arceus isn't letting me wipe whoever did this to you off the face of this planet so I'm just going to tag along with you and see how you do at it. Expect me to be helping out where I can soon but don't expect much in the way of divine intervention because Arceus is lame like that. Also I can't answer all of your questions because that wouldn't be any fun now would it, but I can tell you that this is a sort of dream that I pulled you into to talk with you, I may or may not contact you like this again I don't know the future is truly weird. Well until then enjoy your next surprise." Mew chuckled and then vanished, **well that answered one of my five million questions but at least I know I don't have to be as worried about everyone. I wonder what Mew meant by surp-, oh no I know exactly what she meant.** Then the world around me started to crumble into a sea of darkness, **is this me fading out of this world Mew made for us how cliché.** The darkness grew more and more until it took over entirely and I drifted back to sleep.

"STEPHEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed bolting straight up drenched in sweat. Pain filled my spine almost instantly as if I had just jammed something hard in a way it shouldn't have been, I yelled more out of surprise than out of pain. A door flung open and I heard a voice yell out, "Jake!?" Turning I saw it was Stephen who seemed to be in a panic. He rushed over and embraced me in a hug, "Jake you've got to stop scaring the shit out of me, I don't think my heart can take much more of it." I returned the hug and said, "Stephen I need to know what happened after I passed out, I know I was changing again but I need to know specifics." He let go of me and sat down on a bed to the left of me. We both sat there for a matter of seconds but the silence was horribly tense as if Stephen just wanted to forget everything he saw, **I wonder exactly what he saw, after all when this first happened no one other than me had seen it happen. Even mom had come in after it had finished all be it just a few seconds or so after it was done but still.** Then Stephen started speaking in a fairly shaky tone, "We were running when you tripped or something and… and then you started changing again. Your spine sounded like it snapped in half, and when you passed out I was worried you had just died on me but I carried you to our room which was only a few feet away. Change wise all I could see was your ears, and lower back, however I think you should talk to Zero he isn't taking this very well I haven't been able to get him to come out of the sun room they have here, and you've been out for three days. Jake if you can help it at all try to refrain from passing out on me, I know it sounds selfish but I was worried you had gone back into a Coma which I don't know what I would have told mom and dad." At least he could bring himself to talk about what had happened, "Hey Jake, oh this must be your brother Stephen," I jumped out of the bed I was in turning to see Mew floating near the door that Stephen had come out of, then I saw a flash of light as Cinder appeared, **it actually kind of hurts that I can't call Zero to my side right now, I really need to talk to him.** "Uhm… Jake can you tell me something," Cinder asked me "Sure?" I responded to get yelled at by a tiny lizard, "WHY IS MEW IN OUR ROOM?!"

After calming Cinder down I starting explaining the whole Mew thing, "Well you see Mew has actually offered to help me where she-," I was cut off by Mew yelling at me, "WheredoyougetoffjustassumingthatIamagirlyouknowthatIamactuallyaguyright!" **So Mew has a temper problem nice to know, also is a guy not sure how I feel about that.** "HE offered to help me where he can in our journey, which come to think of it Mew can't you just fix how I am right now?" Everyone's heads turned expectantly towards Mew who sighed and responded, "It's not that easy see you are a Pokémon now technically so I can't just turn you back even if I had some of your old DNA. I don't even think Arceus would be able to fix you with how your genetics are all wibbly wobbly now, but I can do this for you and I really want you to think this over before answering okay. I can alter your current DNA so as to make you any Pokémon you would like to be with some exceptions of course, but since you're going to be one of us I figured I might as well welcome you with open arms as who you should be. However this will be a rather painful process as you have probably come to realize, also I want something from you if you accept the offer but that will come later. So think my offer over and if you decide to accept I have another deal I can make with you but its cost might be a point of issue." Then in a poof of blue energy Mew vanished, **that is literally an offer I can't refuse, man am I lucky not only do I get to experience firsthand what it will be like to be a Pokémon but I also get to choose which one I am, this is just getting fun. If only I could get Stephen to see it that way, but he is going to lose me in his eyes, if only I could not completely leave him, well my body wise that is.** Then I had it, not only had I caught the bullet of genius with my teeth I also swallowed it for good luck. "Stephen I've figured it out, how to get around my problem of transforming." He wasted no time in asking, "How, and what is it?" but I wasn't about to spoil the surprise so I grabbed a map from the counter and dashed out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **This map says the sun room should be around here somewhere, I really hope Zero is okay I've needed to talk to him for way to long, oh there it is.** I skidded to a stop in front of a room with a sign that read Sun Room on it, opening the door I saw there were a few older folks in the room, a grass Pokémon or two, and in the lying down in a sunny corner was Zero. **Man what a shitty friend I am, I just hope there is something left for me to patch up with Zero.** Walking in the Pokemon gave me more stares than the old folks who just nodded happily when our gazes met, I could see that Zero was either napping or in deep thought from the look of his furrowed brow, "Hey Zero sorry to worry you again, look I think it's time we had a talk. I know a lot of stuff has been going down and I'm sorry to have basically abandoned you as many times as I have, but I have good news I think I may have figured out how to deal with my problem," looking back down I saw he hadn't moved an inch and realized I had been talking to a sleeping Bulbasaur this whole time, **great I don't feel stupid or anything, I'm sorry Zero but I need to talk to you forgive me for waking you up from your nap.** I began to gently try to shake him awake which did the trick, but also lead to him screaming and scaring half the people (and Pokémon) in the room. "Jake what the hell man you go and pass out on me again for three days and scare me, then you come in here and scare me are you trying to give me a heart attack." I simply chuckled at this as I scratched the back of my head, "Listen Zero I'm sorry to wake you up but we need to talk and I think you know what it's about," Zero nodded and jumped onto my shoulder, "We should head back to the room then." Well that was easier than I thought to get him out of the sun room and he appeared to want to talk about it as well which showed he did still care about our relationship. Walking back was awkward as not only did I have fur but now a tail, and ears to boot, I managed to somehow knock over a vase on my way back with my tail who was an asshole, and thought on his own. **If you weren't a part of my body I would pull your fur out and tear you in half.** I threatened my tail but it only seemed to make it more of a nuisance, luckily no one was around when I knocked it over so me and Zero just whistled as I side stepped away.

 **I really hope Zero isn't carrying too much baggage around considering our relationship because I'm no psychologist and not the best person when it comes to peoples issues.** I opened to door to our room, I found Cinder and Stephen were taking a nap on their bed. **Good I would rather we talk in private or at least without anyone else hearing,** "So Zero… I don't know how to start this off but is there anything you want to talk about, I mean we don't have the best relationship right now considering you've known me for about what two of the two months and four days we've been together, and us meeting each other started off with me almost dying." Zero eyes went wide at this. He looked away for a few seconds before hopping off my shoulder and onto the floor where he went to our bed. "Well I kind of already had time for that not to shut you down but I've dealt with most of it, that was the main reason I didn't want to leave the sun room I do my best thinking while sun bathing." **You're kidding me right, I FINALLY OPEN UP TO HIM AND HE HAS ALREADY DEALT WITH IT! Alright calm down, he said most of it so he might still want to talk about something.** "So what haven't you dealt with yet, if you don't mind me asking?" I walked over and sat down on the bed next to Zero, "Well two things first why did you name me Zero, and second you aren't upset that I wasn't able to save you when we first met right?" I found the first question rather weird but the second was one of the things I was expecting to be brought up, "Well to answer your first question it's because Zero is a number of limitless possibilities and I thought it suited you perfectly as your my first Pokémon and I hadn't been doing much prepping training wise. Then for the second one no I don't blame you at all, nor has the thought ever crossed my mind what happened wasn't your or my fault all it was, was us getting dealt a shitty hand by fate. So if you even so much as blame yourself for that then I won't be able to forgive you because it will hurt me even more than you can imagine, besides you kicked that Zubat's ass before you got blindsided by that lame ass snake." Zero and me both shared a laugh at the memory but it was rather bittersweet, "Zero I actually have two questions for you, what do you think of my current situation and what do you think about Zoroarks?" Zero's brow furrowed as he gathered his thoughts on the rather touchy subject and he actually stuttered, "Wwwell I mean it's… It's unique I guess and I don't have a problem with it, now I don't mean I want you to transform but if you did it wouldn't crush me because I would still be there for you, but if you didn't that situation still wouldn't change I guess, I didn't come with you for nothing after all and even if you did go feral after transforming I know that Stephen would take care of me. So I think what I'm trying to say is what will happen will happen and no matter the outcome I will be there for you so don't worry about it, also Zoroarks are okay I guess? I've never met one so can't say from experience mind me asking why you're bringing up the topic of it, wait did you catch a Zoroark or something while I was in the sun room, no wait you wouldn't have because I wasn't with you, did Stephen catch one?" I chuckled in response, "No we didn't catch one, the reason I brought it up is because Mew offered me a deal to change my current Pokémon DNA for any other one's and I was thinking of swapping over to a Zoroark. I would be able to deal with the Pokémon body with my illusions and… ZOROARKS ARE FUCKING AWESOME, the idea of getting to be one is just to tantalizing. I don't know if I brought this up with you yet Zero but I'm looking for to going full Pokémon and getting to be one of my favorites it's hardly even a question whether or not I would be excited to not only be one but a Zoroark nonetheless!" Cinder and Stephen both groaned loudly at us, "Can you not yell while we are sleeping." Cinder barely managed to make audible. "What he said." Stephen chimed in as he rolled over. Then I heard a yelp followed by a yell, me and Zero both turned to see Stephen's clothes on fire and Cinder standing upright on his bed. "PUT IT OUT!" he yelled running into the bathroom, "Uhh… Cinder why did you light Stephen on fire?" Cinder actually looked really guilty, but he covered it with a nervous chuckle scratching the back of his neck, "Well he rolled on top of me and I sort of just reacted." Zero was in a laughing fit by now and somehow managed to end up on the floor. I got up and headed into the bathroom to find a charred up Stephen sitting in a shower with half burnt off clothes on, "You okay?" he shot me a glare to end all glares, so I simply waved back at him and returned to Cinder yelling at Zero that it wasn't funny. **This is my family huh, wouldn't swap them for anything.** I smiled and took of my pants and shirt climbing into bed, "Well I'm going to hit up sleep land talk to you guys in the whenever." Zero recovered from his laughing fit and crawled up next to me. I heard the bathroom door open but by the time I heard it I was already slipping away.

 **Tadah the confrontation between Zero and Jake finally, (spoilers but no Zero ain't doing as great as he is making himself to be) man what a deal he has been offered by Mew to bad Stephen is still gonna be a grump about it.**

 **Stephen: You know you don't have to call me out in your own notes right, you have a brother transform then come talk to me _**

 **Alright you just go back into the words on my pages please thank you, so ya Chapter 6 cool. Nothing special to say really I guess as a teaser for the next chapter either stuff finally happens or video references one of the two idk. Will either be on time (So my usual Sunday upload) or early, which it's looking like it will be but not by much like Saturday instead of Sunday early. Anyways Crab is out.**


	7. Reality Catches Up

**Sorry for chapters taking so long but I am currently starting another project as well as getting swamped with homework. Do not worry as this story is NOT dead nor will I let it die till it's finished. So ya look forward to whats coming up.**

Chapter 7: Reality Catches Up

I was awoken by the sound of three loud cracks ringing out in the night. **What was that?** I thought as I sat up looking around the room not finding anything out of place. Cinder was also awake, "Jake did you hear that to, sounded like a bunch of loud cracks." So I wasn't hearing things good to know, "Ya I did, wake up Stephen while I get Zero up, I think something might have happened." I don't know why but my gut just told me something was up. I shook Zero a little and he began to stir, "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" he groaned barely awake. "Zero me and Cinder think something happened we heard some loud cracks coming from the Center." Then another round of cracks rang out threw the silent night, they were followed by a scream and another set of cracks. **Wait a second is that a gun going off, oh shit we need to get out of here if there is a robbery or some crazed gunman I don't want to get caught up in anything that doesn't in** **v** **olve** **me** **. What if they are here for me, I highly doubt whoever they hell did this to me would just let me go after all especially after I had interfered with their plans to capture the Professor, OH SHIT THE PROFESSOR WE HAVEN'T TOLD HIM I'M OKAY.** "Jake you okay, you've been fading out into thought like that quite a bit recently you just stand there and go into thought its weird." Well Stephen is awake, "Listen guys I think that sound is a gun going off and now I might sound paranoid here but what if it's the people who did this to me trying to find me. I mean I haven't been trying to hide so if they are watching cameras or have people in this city then they would definitely have seen me." Stephen considered the thought for a second and shook his head, "If that's the case this is no good and we need to bail, Cinder you traveling with us or in your ball it's your choice." Cinder flashed him a thumbs up. I looked over to Zero who was awake now and seemed rather concerned, "Zero what's up you look like you have something on your mind." He didn't make eye contact with me and just shook his head, "Don't worry about it I'll… I'll be okay just try to stay safe." I let him climb up onto my shoulder as I grabbed my bags, and Stephen got his. I heard footsteps coming down the hall then but it didn't seem like anyone else had. "Stephen, they are coming down the hall now go out the window." I whispered over to him, I was expecting some hesitation from him but instead he opened the window and hopped out. **Did he really just jump out the window without even questioning it? Holy fuck my brother is crazy. Well guess it's my turn then.** I sighed aloud before looking out the window to find it was a fairly high drop. **Holy shit Stephen is actually fucking crazy this is like a two story drop, wait where is Stephen anyways?** I looked out the window again to find him pulling Cinder out of a bush, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, here goes nothing!" I yelled out before jumping clutching Zero to my chest tightly we both screamed aloud, **WHY DID I DO THIS?!** Then my fall stopped and all the breath in my body left.

"See not that bad just scary now get up fur ball and let's get moving." I ignored Stephen and checked on Zero first, "Zero you okay, anything hurt?" He seemed scared stiff as he didn't respond at first, "Ya I think so." I nodded in return when someone poked their head out of our room's window, "They are in the courtyard tell ground team." **Shit, well at least I listened to my paranoia.** Then shots rang out in the air as a bullet sank into my arm tearing my bone and flesh. "We need to move now!" I yelled through gritted teeth. Stephen helped us out of the bush then he picked up Cinder and carried him, and we took off into the night as deadly metal slugs zipped past our skulls. **Good thing they can't aim worth a shit.** On the edge of a courtyard we saw the start of a forest. It was no building but any cover would great so dashed for it. After getting past the first initial trees Stephen pulled something out of his bag, "According to this map this forest should lead us to another city we just have to ke-" A bang rang out and Stephen crumpled to ground and rolled forward a bit, **Shit don't tell me he got hit.** I ran up to Stephen who was still clutching onto Cinder and I dragged them behind a large tree hoping to be safe from whatever sniper they had on us. While I was dragging them I felt something wet on my left hand, looking down it was blood coming from a hole in Stephen's chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Stephen no don't you die on me, Zero I need you to keep watch and tell me if you see anyone coming I'm going to try and help Stephen." "jaaake help." I weakly heard Cinder say, my hands were shaking but I opened Stephen's arms which were clasped around Cinder to find the bullet had gone through him and into Cinder where it still was. Cinder flashed me a look of pain before passing out in Stephen's arms. "Fuck, Zero they are both hurt badly Stephen got it in the back and out the chest where it hit Cinder, we need to get them to a hospital." **I don't know why I was saying this out loud it wasn't going to change anything I needed to act**. I pulled out a shirt from my bag and tore it up to make bandages for Stephen, but another loud bang rang out in the night and a hole was blown in the tree where we were luckily no one was hit. "Mew if you ever wanted to help now would be the fucking time." I mumbled hoping someone would hear but knowing it would probably fall on deaf ears. I wrapped the bandages around Stephens's chest, he was still silent. "Stephen I know you just got shot but you need to wake up and now.", "Jake there is about five of them approaching our tree now." **Fuck man why me,** up to this point I had always thought of what was happening to me as a gift but now reality had caught up. To these men whoever they were I was a just another investment that escaped and they wanted their money back. Then I made one of the hardest choices I ever had to make, I grabbed Zero's Pokéball recalled him and ran into the night heading towards the next city. I left my brother at that tree with one of his best friends in his arms bloody and broken. "I'm so sorry Stephen please forgive me but we both can't die here." Zero's Pokéball was going nuts I knew he disagreed with what we were doing and deep down I did too even thought I knew that Stephen wouldn't want me to die for him.

I ran about eight steps before an arm tapped my shoulder and I heard, "Sorry I took so long to get here." I turned expecting Mew but instead I only saw the silhouette of a kid, it was walking towards where I left Stephen and the people chasing us had made onto the tree by now. **Don't you'll die to.** But my words didn't come out as I saw the bullets rip into the silhouette and it drop. **Why did they have to die? Am I really worth that much?** There was a purple glow and the kid stood back up, "Guns you guys are no fun." I didn't see what happened as it took only a second but crimson sprayed the ground as the armed men all fell to their knees. "Who are you?" but he didn't respond he just started glowing and then I felt myself lurch forwards before lifting off the ground. **What is happening?!** I exclaimed as my surroundings went from trees to insanely bright colors, then I hit the ground and collapsed to my knees. When I landed my stomach emptied itself all over the floor, "S we need a bed in the med bay open right now," I looked up to see the kid standing there on the phone with Stephen and Cinder in his arms, "Tell A that he is here." Then he hung up the phone and vanished in a blur. **I can barely move right now, I'm as good as dead especially with whoever that dangerous guy is.** I dropped to my side in a small pool of my own blood and grabbed Zero's Pokéball with the last of my strength I let him out, "zero listen you need to run…" Tears welled up in his eyes but he shook his head, "No I won't run I'll stay with you and won't let anyone hurt you." He turned trying to get his bearings then I saw his face turn to awe, "Jjjjjjjake dddddo you know where we are right now?" **This bullet wound on my arm did a lot more damage than I thought it would.** "Oh hey Zero, and JAKE WHAT THE FUCK WHY DID LIAM JUST LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS?" I heard a familiar voice yell out but I couldn't put a face to it and my eyes didn't feel like moving. Again however I felt my body lurch forward and float as I again fell but this time it was onto something comfortable, this didn't stop me from puking again however. "Zero don't worry I'll make sure she takes care of him but Stephen and Cinder need her attention more right now, so I'll do what I can." I analyzed what I could see, but all I could make out was white walls and a table. Then a cold feeling creeped up my body until covering me entirely, when I tried to breathe I found I was inhaling water which freaked me out, but I knew that this water wasn't here to hurt me and I could inhale it without problem as it sated my lust for oxygen. "Ble shald bhe fewn neaw." I heard what sounding like I was underwater. **Why am I so good at bringing pain into the lives of people I love?** I thought letting myself slip asleep as there wasn't anything else I could do.

"Jake help, you need to help me." I heard Stephen screaming out I looked to find him tied to a tree arms stretched out, his head hung down facing his lap and Cinder sat in his lap in the same position. "Who am I kidding you can't help me this is all your fault anyways." I heard Stephen say as his head lifted and he laughed at me. There was a bullet wound in both between his eyes and in his chest, they looked like they had stopped bleeding a while ago as blood was already trailed out and dried. What he said hurt but I knew he was right I continued forward to help him but as I got to the tree Cinder raised his head and grabbed my arm that was reaching for one of the ropes, "Can't you take a hint get out of our lives we don't want you anymore, all you do is bring pain and sorrow. So take a hint thing leave." There was certain venom that laced his words when he called me thing that made my legs give out. Tears began to fill my eyes as I knew they were right and I turned to leave, "You think you have the right to cry, I've suffered in silence and have yet to shed a single tear. Yet here you are thinking you have the right to cry," I turned to see Zero crawling out of the top of the tree and lay down on a branch laughing, "I knew you were a failure of a trainer before I even joined with you, I was only nice so I could get out of the lab. After all who in their right mind would ever choose a freak like you as there trainer." **Even Zero is right I have done nothing but fuck up the lives of those I let into mine I need to just leave them all alone so they can be happy.** I stood to my feet turned and walked off to come face to face with a kid who seemed to be about five foot six with snow white hair, he had a scar that appeared to be an almost brand on his chest that looked like a whirlpool, and his eyes were a disturbing light blue, "Your pain is the kind that is the most delicious. When you wake up me and Mew will help you. Also I think you should continue with your idea to take his deal and good choice for the swap." He vanished and I watched as my world began to crumble. **Why can't my head just be left alone I prefer to suffer in peace.**

 **So ya that was chapter 7 hope you liked it. Uhm as for news for other chapters I have a basic outline of how I want the next 3 chapters to go but they more than likely won't be uploaded early because of school stuff.**


	8. Greed

**So here it is Chapter 8 probably my shortest chapter but a very important one, again sorry about not posting as I've missed like two weeks but school stuff plus me just not feeling like writing has sucked. Anyways as it says in chapter 7 I've also started working on another story but it's still barely in the planning stage of the first chapter so don't expect it any time soon. Other than that enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8: Greed**

 **Liam's POV**

"Fuck man, why did I not get there sooner if these guys die I bet M's new friend will never forgive me." Liam said under his breath as he dashed through a door and began to lay Stephen down inside of what appeared to be a giant glass tube, and then did the same to Cinder. **Where is S when you need her damnit,** almost as if she heard her name a small hedgehog like creature had dashed into the room following Liam. She had green fur on her back almost looking like grass and white fur covering the rest of her body excluding the two flowers on the sides of her head. "They prepped yet, because judging from the trail of blood they left they don't have much time left." I heard S say as I finished the filling of the tanks and flashed a thumbs up. Backing up I began to channel any energy I had into S in order to help aide her in the healing process, "I'm ready over here S go when you can." She nodded back and a dim light began to glow around the two in the tanks until they were fully enveloped in a white light and only their outlines were visible. **Fuck this is draining a lot more energy than I thought it would, any longer and these guys would be dead.** S was focused on the task at hand of repairing the torn flesh, as well as restoring lost blood to her new patients and this continued for the next thirty minutes in complete silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally I could feel the draining sensation coming from S stop and I flopped onto the ground, "Didn't think I was going to last the whole surgery man." However my words fell on deaf ears as I knew S would be asleep, using Healing Wish took a lot out of her. **Well time to go get yelled at by the boss for interfering with affairs of the mortals or whatever the hell he is gonna say.** I shakily rose to my feet and scooped up S in my arms, "Ya did good S even if you will get in trouble for it, you did the right thing." A was always a hard ass when it came to us getting involved with anyone that wasn't directly in contact with the legendaries and had his approval. **Bet he will punish M and me for th-,** my thoughts were cut off by another glow that came from the tanks where the two S had just healed were staying. **Great what just happened,** walking a bit closer I could see that both of them were gone, **you have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!** I looked all around which took a matter of seconds as it was just an oval with two tanks in the middle, **M is gonna kill me right after A kills me and even though I can't die I still don't like dying.** Then my gaze met with the observational deck up top, what I saw was M, and a Bulbasaur both with shocked faces on, **well at least I don't have to try and explain this to him.** With that I started to warp up to where M was. "Okay guys I didn't do that." M looked over at me and calmly said, "Listen Liam D. Yami, what exactly did you see and do while in there I need to know every detail. Because if we just lost Jake's brother and Cinder then Jake is going to probably going to mentally shut down and be useless to us." **If he is using my full name then this is serious,** so I started explaining everything I saw and that we did, by the time I was finished S was able to wake up long enough to tell her side of the story to.

 **Yoku's POV**

A well-dressed man in a laboratory teaming with scientists stands before both Stephen and Cinder's limp bodies which currently sat on a teleporter pad. "Now that you have him, and his kind donor go ahead and prep the serum and get a video camera while you're at it." **This will teach your brother what happens when I don't get what I want.** Today was splendid we may not have captured our current investment Jake Grey but we have his brother Stephen who will be testing out an improved version of the serum we used on his brother, and who will be the donor of the DNA you ask will his little lizard here of course. I laughed aloud, **oh I always get what I want no matter who I have to take it from, now we just have to get Jake and extract the serum from him and then we will be able to improve even further off of it. I can taste the money were going to be making off this already we just have to make precautions that whoever killed all of Bravo team doesn't do anything like that again. Oh well one thing at a time it will take about a die, oops I mean a day to get everything we need from that lizard and have the serum prepared so off to my hot tub.**

 **TADAH, the villain is introduced and damn has Stephen gotten into a predicament I blame Liam.**

 **Liam: Listen man you wrote it you know for a fact that I didn't mess anything up this time. Besides who the hell just teleports away after being healed like what's up with that.**

 **Well maybe you will just have to read the next chapter when I post in whenever from now Liam, anyways before I was so rudely interu-**

 **Liam: Alright you go in the closet I'm taking over these author's notes, *clears throat* so ya S is cool and she helped a lot also she is a Shaymin if you didn't pick that up, uhm I was tired after healing them and I had to explain the situation to M again. Not much else to say I think?**

 **Mew: Liam you suck at this, what he should be telling you is that another chapter is in production right now and if it comes out late our writer is sorry but stuff happens ya know also I think he usually says Crab out or something like that.**


	9. TS-PM0198

**Zero: So ya I'm doing the chapter intro I guess, normally our write would be him and Liam are of trying to kill each and Mew is busy trying to make sure that doesn't happen. Uh so ya not a very happy one for you today but a lot of story happens so that's good. Enjoy it I guess, sorry I'm not good at doing these I'll see if I can get someone else to fill in for me.**

 **Chapter 9: TS-PM0198**

 **Stephen's POV**

 **Am I dead?** I opened my eyes to find they were being covered by something, **what the hell is going on, and where is everyone?** I tried to move but my arms were bound behind my back, and my legs were tied as well. Then I tried calling out but something prevented words from leaving my mouth, **okay I'm going to assume the worst and that I have been captured by whoever the hell was chasing us great. I just hope the others made it out okay I don't want anyone dying over me.** Then I heard a door open and a voice call out, "Nice to see your awake Stephen sorry if you find our conditions a little hostile at best but your brother owes us something huge and we intend on being reimbursed. So your current situation is pretty grim, oh I also hope you like the camera because it sure as hell is about to love you, go on put on a smile as we are live in three, two, one." I heard what sounded like lights turn on, **what the fuck is happening, please let the others be safe.** Again whoever was in here with me started speaking, "Hello Jake how is your day going, mine is going fantastic as we have a very special show today. See we have TS-PM0198 right here or as you know him Stephen Grey but that's not all folks we also have, drumroll please," horribly enough I heard a drumroll begin, **what twisted man did I get caught by?**

 **Jake's POV**

It had been about three days since Stephen vanished and about a day since I was up and moving again. "Hey Jake how you feeling?" Mew had come to check on me as he quite frequently did, "Still fine, don't you think your stressing out over me a little to much I mean you just asked me the same thing about twenty minutes ago." He chuckled, "Maybe I am anyways your PokéGear was going nuts so I brought it for you." I took the device from Mew to find I had a live call request coming from Stephen's number, "Mew it says, well it says it's Stephen." We were both surprised and I hit the answer button but I wish I never had. When the camera blinked to life I saw a man with a mask that was all white on the left half of it, and completely blue on the other half and near the center was a mouth forming a smile, which curved from one end of the mask to the other. To his right I could see Stephen tied up and with some sort of wrapping over his mouth and then to his left was something that was covered with a tarp. He slowly backed up and stood next to Stephen.

"Hello Jake how is your day going, mine is going fantastic as we have a very special show today. See we have TS-PM0198 right here or as you know him Stephen Grey but that's not all folks we also have, drumroll please…" I heard a drumroll start to fill the room, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER!" the entire time I was screaming at him he was snickering, "I thought you might try to interrupt so I turned off the volume meaning we can't hear you, and it's rude to interrupt a performance with your cell phone you know. Anyways on with the show and for todays show we have another vey special guest," he walked over to the tarp and pulled it off to reveal what looked to be a Charmander with quite a few tubes sticking out of it that and stitches surrounding its skull, the thing seemed comatose. "Ladies and gentlemen a guest I shouldn't even need to introduce it's wait for it…, THE ONE THE ONLY CINDER!" my heart sank and I threw up into the nearby trash can, **what the fuck had they done to him.** "Now, now you're probably wondering what we did to him well allow me to answer that question, you see the currently we can allow people to transform into a Pokémon of their choice with the serum were developing but there is a drawback whenever we harvest the genes from the Pokémon of choice it usually kills them. Now then the same is no different for Cinder here but I thought him dying off screen wouldn't be grand enough for my show so were going to be doing a direct gene transplant. Basically that means we harvested what we needed for the serum from him very painfully I might add you should have heard the lungs on this one let me tell ya, but we haven't taken the piece de resistance yet which we shall be doing directly. Now normally we wouldn't attempt this as the success rate is fairly low being the twenty percentile but it sure as hell looks cool when we do and I want nothing less than the best for you my friend."

I turned to Mew tears streaming from my face, "Mew do something please." He simply floated there tears flowing down his face, "MEW COMEON YOU'RE A LEGENDARY YOU HAVE TO BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING!" but he almost seemed traumatized as he was frozen there, "Hey asshole listen up, I'm trying to put on show for ya hear now you either watch or we just torture the shit out of your brother until he dies you pick." **Why did this have to happen to Stephen he is to good of a person for something this awful to happen to him.** I could see tears flowing from him at this point and what looked to be a silent prayer. "Good now that I have your attention again we can get on with the show, one, nine, and three engage serum extractors for TS-PM0199. Six help me put direct connection injectors on our lovely contestant here." I saw them lower Stephen back onto what appeared to be a surgical table, which lowered into a tank filled with all sorts of needles aimed at him. **Arceus if you can hear me please don't let this happen to my brother, you've thrown enough at us just let Cinder be put out of his misery and my brother escape somehow.** But I knew my prayers were falling on deaf ears, Arceus hadn't helped us out yet why would he now. "I hope your paying attention to this Jake because this is what is gonna happen to you when we capture ya, except were gonna take some nice big samples of everything from you and bottle them up." He walked between where Stephen and Cinder were again and raised him arms in the arm, and his head tilted upwards.

"Let the main attraction start!" and with that the tubes connected to Cinder had needles drill into him and began extracting some form of liquid from his body which went completely limp with an expression of true despair on his face. **Why, why did he have to die, why is he doing all of this, is this really what I get for trying to be the hero?** These questions shot through my head but I was still completely silent as the needles began to go into Stephen who was thrashing in pain, "Oops that's my bad here I can't quite hear what you're trying to tell me," he removed the wrapping on his mouth and I could hear Stephen shrieking in both horror and pure pain, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to use your inside voice people are trying to focus on work." He began laughing at his own joke and rewrapped Stephens mouth, then his head snapped to face me again, "Listen boy this could have all been avoided if you had just come peacefully but instead now your brother is going to take your place, while you may still be worth money with that serum in you we have a new guinea pig on the block. So I suggest you run and hide but it won't do you much good we have people everywhere." With that he left and I was left to watch Stephen screaming in silent pain, and thrashing as he was injected with the last remnants of Cinder, **oh god how cruel you truly are.**

Then the screen turned off, looking to my left I saw L had turned it off. "I'm sorry about your brother and I know you are beyond worried about whether or not he is still alive but watching anymore of that won't do you any good, so let's hurry up and get prepared." He continued talking but I wasn't listening I just stared at the sheets of the bed I was in, **what do I do. Nothing could have ever prepared me for this, and what do I tell mom and dad. Stephen what did they do to you and that thing, that decrepit beaten creature, could that have really been Cinder? Arceus please tell me it wasn't because that look in his eyes was too much for any being on this planet to bear the weight of suffering it had been through.** The tears streamed faster than before at the realization that Cinder and Stephen may have both just died. I choked out breathes as I sobbed into my hands, I was covered in snot and tears and I didn't care after all what was left for me on this planet if my brother and one of my closest friends just died because of me. A weight on my shoulder surprised me enough to pull me out of my sobbing fit for a second to find Zero on my shoulder. "Zero they, he, Cinder is…" but I couldn't finish a sentence if I wanted to, and he didn't seem to mind as he jumped down and snuggled up against me. "Listen Jake we can get through this but you need to focus your feelings on something other than being sad. I mean I doubt Cinder would want that now would he?" something about what Zero said set me off, "What the fuck would you know about Cinder? You're not the reason why he died Zero so don't give me this bullshit." I threw myself out of the bed but when I landed on my feet I could still barely stand, yet I still tried to hobble off. A hand grabbed my shoulder it was L's, "Listen Jake I get it some really heavy shit just went down right but who the fuck do you think you are going off on Zero like that he is just trying to help. So you can go sulk or be pissed all you want alright we all deal with shit in our own ways but don't go thinking you can just freak the fuck on others because they are going through the same shit to. I mean did you even stop to think for a second that you just told Zero that Cinder is actually dead." I looked to see Zero was sobbing hard and just looking at me, I didn't know what to do so I just threw L's hand off of my shoulder and left the room.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Stephen's POV**

My arms and legs were untied but I was still unable to move as fire coursed through my veins, and my limbs simply twitched. **What, is pain.** I was unable to think straight as all I felt were the hundreds of points on my body, which had just been invaded by needles.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Still Stephen's POV**

"TS-PM0198 Dr. Yoku wants you to come get your checkup." I yawned barely being awake, **shit I slept in again**. My room was about the size of a cabin meant for one, but it was my little place to stay since I volunteered for the PM serum treatment three months back. See I had been injected with the genes of a Charmander to one further research and two the main reason was it cured me of my immune systems disorder in which it flat out didn't work. To bad the Charmander died from the surgery I had wanted to thank him but never got a chance to know him. The door to my room opened and I walked outside with the guards who lead me down a corridor to and then to left where a door stood, this was where the examination would always happen everyday and then I would go to the gym and exercise for a bit before returning to my room to read until lunch, then I would exercise again and head back to read until falling asleep. I never ate dinner only ever breakfast and lunch, while the scientists told me that I should they didn't mind the fact that I didn't. "Hey Ace, how you doing today." Dr. Yoku asked me when I walked into the room, "Okay I guess nothing different health wise and change wise nothing new to report." See when I was injected with the genes of that Charmander it actually began to change my body entirely I now had a set of orange scales coating my body and for some reason found human food detestable. He lead me over to the examination table and began to draw some blood, the usual routine was blood then a scale sample, followed by saliva then I was allowed to leave. After Dr. Yoku had finished I asked, "So everything coming along properly doc?" he nodded back, "Yep clean bill of health, well Ace while I would like to chat a little longer I have some work to get to so I will see you tomorrow, also try to eat some dinner your body needs the nourishment." I was already turning to leave by now and simply waved off what he had to say on me eating.

Heading into the gym I saw that Eris, and Charlie were already in there, "Hey guys." I called out entering in and grabbing my stuff from my locker then. "What took you so long Ace, Yoku hold you up again?" Charlie asked taking a break from the treadmill to talk with me. "No I just woke up late was all." Me, Charlie, and Eris were all volunteer test subjects here at World Shapers Enterprises, we had volunteered to PM serum testing each for our own reasons, which lead to us all become the half human half Pokémon that we are. Charlie was part Grovyle, and Eris part Meowstic some of our changes were fairly visible like my scales Eris' tails and ears, and Charlie's green scales and leafs blades on his arms. But some changes we kept personal and this we each respected of each other me I didn't have any that weren't visible so I especially took care not to pry. "Anything come back to you Ace?" I heard Eris call as she walked over having finished whatever stretches she was doing. "No…" see when I had the surgery everything went well except two things one I had complete amnesia after I was done, and two I now had a scar on my left shoulder where a needle had broken, Eris also had the same issue well excluding the scar that is. "I managed to remember that I used to live near the beach. I hope your memories come back too Ace it's awful that they can't even give you any information other than your first and last name." When I woke up from the surgery you could only imagine how confused I was but the first thing Dr. Yoku did was explain the situation and then tell me the only two bits of info I knew about myself and that was that Ace Serza was my name. The rest of the day flew by quickly and lunch came before I knew it. **I really hope we have something different to eat today. I'm getting tired of Oran berry flavored stuff.** Walking into the kitchen I grabbed the bag that had the food prepped for me in it and sat down next to Charlie and Eris. Opening it I found the usual PokéChow of Oran flavored mix, "Ughhhh, this crap again I swear my mouth is going to get bored to death at this rate." Eris and Charlie both chuckled. "At least you didn't have to go a month before they realized that Pokémon food was one of the only things you could eat without projectile vomiting." Charlie had been here the longest and a lot of trial and error on how to take care us was found out through him so he had had it the roughest of all of us. "Still they could give us something different." As I started eating a guard walked into the room with us, **what does this guy want?** "L, M I found them extract us now." Okay something is up with this guy, I stood up and faced him, "Listen buddy we wouldn't happen to have a problem would we?" instead of answering he simply hugged me like a mother would a lost child, "I'm so sorry Stephen, don't worry we will have this all fixed soon." **Who the hell is Stephen and why is this nutball hugging me,** but before I could pry him off me a light filled the room and I felt insanely light headed and nauseous. I managed to look around to find my surroundings had changed entirely and I was in what looked to be a living room. "Where the fuck?" then the guard who was now in front of me began morphing until he became a Zoroark. **Well that raises more questions.**

 **Jake: Amnesia really that's what our write came up with how cliche.**

 **Zero: Jake you're not supposed to insult the story you're supposed to tell them some last minute thoughts and what's coming up!**

 **Jake: Well Stephen is just getting jerked around something fierce right now, and sorry about going off on you Zero emotions were kind of running high.**

 **Zero: I forgive you, I just can't believe Cinder is dead...**

 **Cinder: But I'm right here?**

 **Jake: He means in the context of the story Cinder.**

 **Cinder: Oh well, um okay then anyways another chapter is coming which will explain what was going down for the three months Stephen or Ace? was gone. And don't worry about me I'm still getting paid even though my character is dead because my memory still exists. Cinder out.**


	10. The Red Eyed Man

**Chapter 10: The Red Eyed Man**

 **I need to pull myself together now isn't the time for tears.** I sat against a wall curled in a ball, with my arms over my knees, and my head buried in my arms in a hallway trying to choke back tears. **I need to be strong for Stephen. I can't fall apart not now.** But as much as I tried to hold the tears back I eventually broke down and sobbed into my arms, "Fuck man." I choked out, **what am I going to tell mom and dad?** I hadn't talked to them in weeks and now I have to tell them Cinder and potentially Stephen are both dead. **I just want to wake up and find this to be all a dream.** "What do I do man? WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? Please somebody tell me…" I sat there crying hoping for an answer when to my surprise I actually got one, "I would start by standing on your own two feet and cleaning yourself up."

I looked up wiping my eyes to see a man with brown hair parted to the left side of his head and a cigarette in his mouth looking down at me. He had a blue jacket with a hood that was furred, the jacket was unzipped and under that was a white shirt and an all red tie, other than that he had on black jeans, and what looked to be black dress shoes. He couldn't have been more than in his thirties, his eyes were a piercing shade of red, and also if I had to guess he was maybe six foot two. "Man kid, I really am sorry this had to happen to you. I hope you aren't in too much pain from all the changes." He reached a hand out to me, accepting it he yanked me to my feet. "Now then we have somewhere to be so try to keep up with me while I walk." He began walking down the hallway, I had a strange feeling about this guy, something just felt calming about being around him like everything would be okay, wanting to keep this feeling I made sure to keep pace with him. We walked for about a minute before he spoke again and when he did his voice seemed extremely apologetic, "Listen kid I am sorry about your friend Cinder, I never intended for things to go this far but rules exist for a reason." He paused for a second to take a drag from his cigarette, "But rules also exist to be broken and I think I may be able to turn a blind eye to a few things that are about to happen. Now then about these people who have taken Stephen, I first want you to know that Stephen is still alive and when you find him don't lose hope on him he is still there. Another thing, listen kid…" He turned to face me for a second flicking his cigarette into a nearby bin and putting his hands on my shoulders, "I'm gonna give you something that will come in handy real soon, listen I wish I could do more but I'm already overstepping my boundaries with this." He reached out and placed his palm on my forehead. At first nothing seemed to happen but then his hand phased through my forehead and it felt like someone had lowered the temperature of my head too twenty degrees, and just like that it was gone as he pulled his hand back. I stumbled backwards thoroughly freaked out, "What was that?!" he flashed me a grin saying, "What I did will take effect after you make the deal with Mew. Oh to hell with being mysterious basically when you go through the change some knowledge will open in your brain and you should be able to know how to use your new body and powers right away. Now then I think everyone is expecting us so might as well not keep them waiting."

He opened the door and inside was the medical ward that I had stormed out of earlier, both Liam and Mew stared at us in surprise, Zero tried to avoid eye contact with me. "Uhm… boss what are you doing here and sorry about Jake I shouldn't have let him wa-" The man simply just waved his hand in a dismissing manner, "Don't worry about it Liam I had been meaning to talk to him this entire time anyways, and you must be Zero." He said looking down at Zero who was in Liam's lap. The man walked over to him and bent down so he was face to face with Zero, "Listen Zero, some heavy stuff has happened to you guys and heck you barely know both Stephen and Jake, but trust me when I say Jake does mean the best for you even if he isn't the best at showing it. Anyways Mew, Liam I'm going on vacation for lets say the next three months. So I won't be around to watch anything you guys are doing all right. Now then no parties, eat your vegetables, and be sure to go to bed on time." He winked at both of them then turned and ruffled my hair, "Good luck kid." Then just like that he left.

Suddenly things began to make sense, "Wait a second that was Arceus wasn't it!" Both Liam and Mew nodded in return then they turned to each other, "All right Mew we have three months to get Zero, and Jake ready to fight. We also have to track down Stephen and get him back and then get ready to prepare an attack on these assholes, think we can do it?" Mew chuckled and then shifted his attention to me, "I'm not the one you should be asking. So Jake what do you think, think we can do it?" A fire was burning in my chest and I had just gone from wanting to curl up in a ball and vanish to feeling like I could take on the world. "Damn straight, what about you Zero!" Zero was practically using Liam's lap as a springboard at this point, "Hell ya, I won't let those bullies hurt anyone else especially not Stephen, well anymore that is." The amount of determination in the room was overwhelming almost as if a lightning bolt were about to strike any second, "Listen Mew before we do any of this I want to take both of your deals, I don't care what the risks are. I want to be a Zoroark and the sooner we do this the better." He chuckled with delight, "Well then lets do this… wait I need A to help with it."

Mew was now rubbing the back of his neck and giving out an awkward almost forced laugh. Then with a sound as if a cannon had just gone off A was in front of us again, "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled out falling on my butt. This was followed by another yelp as I crushed my tail, **fucking stupid tail.** "You guys rang, oh ya also Jake, Zero I'm A and or Arceus but please just call me Cody. I only use A, or Arceus when we are at meetings and I'm in my Pokémon form. Anyways it will take only a few seconds for us to both be ready Jake but the process will be not be a pleasant one so were gonna have to knock you out, well we don't have to but you probably want to because it's gonna hurt." **Everything has to be either painful, or more than likely kill me doesn't it.** "Like I said earlier the sooner the better." Cody laughed and said, "Just as brave as always aren't we Jake, well Zero you won't be able to be in the room with us but you can come see Jake after were done, Liam you better take good care of Zero while we are gone got me." Shooting Liam a serious glance, Liam acknowledged it and then Cody snapped his fingers and I felt that falling sensation of teleporting again.

I still wasn't used to it as I landed face first on the ground. "Can you other give me a heads up or not do that, really not a fan of teleporting." I grumbled peeling my face off the floor. Both Mew and Cody found this hilarious, "Anyways were gonna need you to disrobe just go behind the curtain over there and then hop in the tank here." Standing up I could see I was in what looked like an operating room but instead of an operating table there was a tank in the center, **those look just like the ones they used for Stephen and Ci…** I cut myself off and just went behind a curtain that at the other side of the room. "You know now that I think about it what's the point of the curtain if he has to come over here naked anyways?" Mew asked Cody, "Well it feels a lot more comfortable taking off your clothes behind a curtain than in front of people Mew, it's just sort of a human thing." Mew still didn't seem convinced. "I mean his fur has already covered his body not like he is hiding much with those clothes." This conversation was starting to stress me out, it felt strange having my condition being talked about this nonchalantly, but I guess they picked up on that because they stopped talking about it after that at least they stopped verbally. A tense atmosphere filled the room as I trudged over to the curtain, behind it was just a wall and they could still see a shadow of me as I took my clothes off. **Wow this is really fucking awkward, but I guess Mew was right you can't even see my skin anymore. I'm covered in this fur now, man whatever it takes to save Stephen I guess.**

After I finished taking off my clothes I just sort of tossed them on the ground and walked out from behind the curtain. "Well uhm… go ahead and get into the tub then Jake…" Mew seemed really awkward about this now, which wasn't helping. Then Cody spoke up, "So what we are doing now is tossing you into this tank here, then its gonna fill up with a liquid that will melt off all your hair. Now we ar-." "MELT OFF ALL OF MY HAIR WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" I cut him off, "Well if you would let me finish Jake I could tell you why." He paused as if waiting for a response but I wasn't giving one, "Now then once it does all of that we cant start the actually process because if you have that coat when your new one starts to come in it would mess it up and just make things generally a pain in the ass. So hop in." Not wanting to I sighed aloud and stepped into the tank and laid down. "Now were gonna go ahead and put you to sleep Jake so try not to fight it just let yourself fall asleep." I nodded back and I saw Mew start glowing a blue and sleepiness started to wash over me and it felt great.

 **Not dead, nor have I given up writing this just been extremely lazy so sorry about that and I will attempt to update at least once a month now as things have been busy with finals around the corner for me. Crab out.**


End file.
